


exactly what i’ve been yearning for

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (Blink and you miss it), Canon Trans Character, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, He/them Cody Walsh, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Cody Walsh, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Phantangel, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, iiiiiit’s sex baby, with feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So for a couple weeks now, Cody and Pete have been hooking up.Is that a smart move amidst the leaking umbra and the nefarious machinations of the anti-populi?No.Is that stopping them?Absolutely not.
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody “Night Angel” Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	exactly what i’ve been yearning for

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from S&M by Rihanna. 
> 
> He/them pronouns for Cody. 
> 
> Fem-coded words used for Pete’s privates. (Eg. clit, cunt) 
> 
> I am a simple he/they and I say he/they Cody rights.

Pete returns home from a closing shift with a certain spring in his step.   
Just two things have occupied his brain for the last hour:

None of his and Cody’s roommates will be home this evening, by some miracle. 

Cody sent a text some time ago hinting that he had been preparing himself in case Pete wanted to take advantage of the alone time. The text happened to include a not-so-subtle hint towards Pete’s strap-on. 

Obviously, Pete _is _interested.__

__Pete finds Cody in their room in the attic, casually strewn along their bed. They’re in a graphic tee, body covered partially by a blanket. He notices his boxers bunched up by his ankles and a tent made against the comforter._ _

__Cody makes a gesture with his free hand to his bedside table, where he’s conveniently laid out Pete’s harness and faux cock. Their other hand appears from behind their back.  
“Hey, Pete,” Cody says, attempting a casual tone. His voice is weighed with bliss. _ _

__“Hey, babe,” says Pete. He kneels on the bed and pushes a kiss onto Cody’s lips, who receives dutifully. His hand falls to their bicep and gives it a light squeeze.  
“I take it you’re still on to..take it.”  
They roll their eyes, their complaints of the shitty line muffled by a second smooch. _ _

__This one lasts a bit longer. Cody tilts their head and nips at Pete’s mouth, coaxing a giggly groan from the deep part of his throat. When they part, Cody shifts to make more room for Pete on the bed. “To be clear, yes. Absolutely yes.”_ _

__For awhile they just lie together, kissing and exchanging gentle tugs on hair and tiny scratches. Cody’s fingers travel up Pete’s sheer shirt and down the side of his jeans. Soon they’re employed in unbuttoning said jeans.  
Pete shakes them off with Cody’s help and pins them to the bed by straddling their torso. Cody gazes up at him with some steely, intense expression that Pete can’t really describe, but Christ, it turns him on._ _

__Pete all but tears off Cody’s shirt and shoves aside the blanket, leaving him naked. Their cock is painfully hard, precum beading up at the head. Resisting the urge to just take it now and stroke him off is almost impossible, but he manages somehow. “Alright,” Pete says. “Tell me what you want, baby.”_ _

__Cody hums, glancing at the dildo and then to Pete, whose fingers are just inches from their cock. “Um. Fuck. You choose?” They stammer after a minute of silence._ _

__“No,” Pete says nonchalantly, which inspires a little shiver of excitement in Cody. “I told you to tell me, didn’t I? So tell me what you want me to do.”_ _

__Cody loves this, when he’s strict. There’s an air of cockiness or mocking that catches Cody off guard a little bit every time. “Okay,” they say, biting their lip. “Fuck me?”_ _

__Pete’s mouth unravels into a smirk that gives Cody a glimpse of his peppermint tooth. “Say—“_ _

__“Fuck me, please.” Cody whines, cutting off Pete’s correction without a smidge of guilt. Pete lets them off this time with a figurative slap on the wrist: a mean little twist of Cody’s pierced nipple._ _

__He hops off the bed to shimmy off his boxers and pull on the harness. To it Pete affixes the silicone toy, six inches of neon green cock.  
Cody passes him the bottle of lube, watching and waiting with a noticeable hunger. _ _

__Pete has Cody roll onto his stomach, fitting a pillow between his crotch and the bed for some help in this position. Cody’s ass is great; pale and decorated with moles or beauty marks or whatever you call the dark, wildly strewn freckles that cover his whole body.  
Once Cody’s entrance is coated with a new layer of lube and the strap-on is slicked, Pete leans into position and gets his face right over where Cody’s ears must be behind his hair.   
“You ready for it, babe?”_ _

__Cody shudders again, twisting his head so he’s not face-down in a pillow. “Mm-hmm. Ready.”  
Pete licks a little stripe on their shoulder blade and nibbles it. _ _

__One second Pete’s cock is all lined up right at Cody’s hole and the next it’s pressing in deep, deep, _deeper _and Cody’s mouth has fallen open. It takes a moment or two to shift it all the way in, but when Pete finally bottoms out, Cody releases a mighty grunt. “Shit,” he curses as Pete draws back slowly again.___ _

____“Good?” Pete asks, pausing his movements just to be safe._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, yes, good, just— keep going,”_ _ _ _

____“Bossy,” He tuts, obliging anyways.  
It’s not too long before Pete finds a nice rhythm, speeding up gradually as Cody becomes better adjusted to the toy’s width.   
A constant string of swears and little groans pours from their mouth, fists forming in the sheets. _ _ _ _

____Pete’s stray hand wanders the muscles of Cody’s back and arms. Some time ago they’d chatted about erogenous zones, those sensitive patches of nerves, and they quickly thereafter realized just how sensitive Cody is.  
Hair, arms, thighs, back, front. Maybe he’s just touch-starved from a long intimacy hiatus, but he’ll get horny no matter where you feel him up. _ _ _ _

____These touches greatly help along Cody’s orgasm, building in his belly as Pete’s cock comes back in, then out, and in... Cody just about lifts their head to warn that they’re close._ _ _ _

____But then Pete’s thrusts stop._ _ _ _

____Cody’s guts fill with fire when the sensation goes away and they whimper as Pete pulls all the way out._ _ _ _

____Pete rolls them onto their back again, kissing their bitten-up mouth gently. “You didn’t think you were gonna cum before me, did you?” He teases, his fingers cupping Cody’s cheek now._ _ _ _

____“Such an asshole,” Cody complains, but he loves it secretly. Well, not really that secretly. Pete can tell, at least._ _ _ _

____“I know,” Pete says, delighted, as he takes the harness off and sets it aside for the time being. “C’mere, Cody, want you to eat me out.”  
He leans up against the bed frame with his legs open for Cody._ _ _ _

____They shuffle over, still terribly hard, and slip their hands back under the mesh shirt that Pete hasn’t removed. It doesn’t take long, though, for Pete to entice Cody to get to business between his thighs.  
Like many other places on Cody, his tongue is pierced, and the little ball piercing feels amazing in Pete’s folds. _ _ _ _

____Cody moans into his cunt when Pete takes a handful of their hair into his hand and twists it just right to encourage them further. “Good,” Pete murmurs under his breath when Cody starts sucking lightly on his clit. “Yeah, good. Just like that.”_ _ _ _

____Pete watches a delicious shiver roll through Cody’s body at the praise. It’s probably his favorite thing about fucking them: the near full-body reactions to when he calls them good.  
Cody pulls Pete along to the edge, deepening the rolls of his tongue when he recognizes the telltale shake in Pete’s thighs when his orgasm is coming on. _ _ _ _

____“Yeah, babe, make me cum,” Pete huffs, groaning and leaning harder into Cody’s mouth for more friction. The hand in his hair is like a vice grip, and he uses that purchase to help him grind on Cody’s tongue.  
Cody just moans and goes along with his lead. Some seconds later Pete is cursing and thrashing over Cody’s mouth, nearly tearing the hair out of his head.   
“Cody, Cody, fuck, so good for me,” he babbles as Cody licks his clit pointedly through the aftershocks. _ _ _ _

____Cody doesn’t stop, in fact.  
His tongue flits back down through Pete’s heat and pokes out, penetrating him slightly, but not a lot. Pete’s grown silent, mouth frozen open like a statue, and his hand does not move from Cody’s hair. _ _ _ _

____Soon Cody’s sucking at Pete’s clit again, stimulating him hard and fast and just on the edge of growing painful. It isn’t too long, though, before Pete is cumming again._ _ _ _

____Pete uses a minute to recover from his orgasms before he’s back on Cody, kissing him hard and grateful. “You need my dick again, baby? Mouth?” His words are a little nonsensical but Cody gets his gist._ _ _ _

____“God, anything, Pete,” Cody says, swiftly getting pinned down to the bed. Pete’s mouth is already down at Cody’s cock, licking away the precum and otherwise teasing its head.  
Cody’s thighs tremble as two slender fingers prod down at his ass as well. There’s plenty of lube left in them, so the digits slide right back in. _ _ _ _

____Pete is a great multitasker, kitten-licking at Cody’s cock and fingering them at the same time. Cody doesn’t have time to marvel at this talent between Pete’s tongue and his hand, but he’s plenty grateful for it._ _ _ _

____The whimpering and keening they usually have to bite back flows from their mouth with great volume. Mostly just squeals of pleasure, but an occasional slip of, “Pete,” or “fuck me, fuck me,” come out as well._ _ _ _

____With a few more deep thrusts of Pete’s fingers, Cody has no confidence they can hold themself any longer. A soft, bitten-up pair of lips wrap around his cock and Cody knows he’s about to and—_ _ _ _

____Pete freezes._ _ _ _

____“Pete, please, please, I fucking need it baby,” Cody says quickly, wondering why they never expect the edging when it always happens._ _ _ _

____His fingers wiggle so slightly in Cody’s ass that they’re barely certain he’s doing it. “I know, babe, but you’re cumming slow or you’re not cumming at all.”  
Cody whines in protest but makes no moves to take things into his own hands. _ _ _ _

____Pete’s fingers resume thrusting, so, so slow, a third one joining the mix. Cody whimpers and tries to push back onto his hands, but a squeeze on their thigh corrects that behavior wordlessly._ _ _ _

____Their face contorts in the sweet spot between euphoria and agony, gasping and moaning now at the barest of movements. Absentmindedly Cody pinches his pierced nipple._ _ _ _

____Every time he inches closer to orgasm, Pete slows just that little bit more that makes it impossible. He’s near stationary when he looks up into Cody’s eyes and mutters, “Okay, babe. You’ve been so good for me,” and his non-dominant grasps Cody’s neglected dick._ _ _ _

____Cody turns absolutely rigid as his hand slides up and down their cock, every nerve in their body electrified by the stroking. His vision goes white, his toes curl, his thighs quiver. It borders on theatrical._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Pete,” Cody sighs when his hand slows. “I love you.” He doesn’t mean to say it, not really, but neither one of them bats an eye._ _ _ _

____Pete gets up from the bed to grab a couple of washcloths. He hesitates at the doorway and glances back at Cody. “I love you too.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my nasty indulgent stuff and Happy New Year!


End file.
